<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>櫂愛 - Merry-go-round goes round and round by Eleanorsc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804090">櫂愛 - Merry-go-round goes round and round</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Eleanorsc'>Eleanorsc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardfight!! Vanguard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Eleanorsc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4期的前一日</p><p>2015/2/3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>櫂愛 - Merry-go-round goes round and round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>……影子。<br/>
夕陽快要落入地平線，愛知看著自己的背影在地上拖曳出一道長長的影子。旁邊緊貼著一道更長一點的影子，愛知怔怔地看著那道影子，渾然不覺影子的主人也正在看著他。<br/>
“愛知，累了嗎。”<br/>
“……欸，沒事！怎麼了櫂君？”<br/>
“你看起來好像很沒精神，要歇一下嗎。”<br/>
“不、不用！而且快要到我們坐摩天輪了……”<br/>
注意到等候的隊伍中除了他們以外幾乎都是情侶，愛知突然有點尷尬不敢抬頭去看櫂，只好低頭假裝繼續在觀察影子，隱約想起關於摩天輪好像有一個什麼傳說，但是內心的緊張讓他無暇思考。緊張的原因……大概是因為今天櫂笑的次數比以前都要多吧。<br/>
地上兩個長長的影子偎依在一起靠得越來越近，最終變成了一個。</p><p> </p><p>起因是愛知鼓起勇氣的提議。<br/>
“去玩……？可以，不過去哪裡？”<br/>
卡片首都的角落裡，櫂聽見愛知的邀約略帶驚訝地看了他一眼，隨即用柔和的語氣答應了。<br/>
“啊……去、去遊樂場玩怎麼樣？”<br/>
對於櫂爽快的答應感覺有點意外，愛知一時慌亂得連說話都快要結巴。<br/>
“嗯，這個星期天吧，十一點車站見。”<br/>
“嗯！”<br/>
儘管內心還是有點緊張，愛知不由得笑了出來。他想自己一定笑得有點傻，可是內心實在太高興。櫂的表情看起來顯然也是相當愉快。“嗚哇！櫂那傢伙竟然在笑，好恐怖！”“好了好了小孩子不要看。”“你們兩個不要在店裡吵吵鬧鬧！”與平常一樣熱鬧的卡片首都裡，愛知和櫂兩人對視了一會，不約而同地笑了。<br/>
“來對戰吧，愛知。”<br/>
這樣平凡又快樂的日子要是能一直這樣下去就好了。</p><p> </p><p>然而週末的遊樂場比平時要擁擠幾分，很久沒來過的兩個人都有點不知所措，為了不走散他們最後決定拉著手——儘管只是手臂，這讓愛知想起鏈環傀儡事件時自己拉著櫂君的手從大樓下來，才後知後覺地有點難為情。<br/>
從過山車下來的兩個人都有點驚魂未定，但嚇得一直牽著櫂的手臂沒有鬆開的愛知顯然更慌亂。櫂決定讓愛知在長凳上休息，自己則去商店買點食物。過了大約十分鐘，捧著兩支冰激凌回來的櫂手上還多了一個袋子，裡面裝的竟然是溫加爾和小小賢者馬隆的玩偶。“這是給你的禮物。”櫂的語氣平淡得像是剛買了個卡組。抱著玩偶的愛知驚喜得連聲向櫂道謝，剛才的過山車驚魂頓時忘記得一乾二淨。<br/>
“嘿嘿，謝謝櫂君。”<br/>
“不用道謝那麼多次吧，而且你喜歡就好。”<br/>
“說起來，櫂君怎麼會知道我喜歡馬隆的？”<br/>
“宮地高中的文化祭上，你不是在話劇裡演過馬隆嗎。”<br/>
“嗯……誒！？櫂君怎麼會知道的？”<br/>
“因為那天我去看了。”<br/>
“這、這樣啊……”<br/>
不知為什麼突然開始感覺不好意思的愛知紅著臉俯下身去，沒有看見櫂看著自己的臉上的笑意。<br/>
作為共通點有80%以上與先導者有關的這兩個人，在卡牌以外可以說是沒有多少交集。兩人都不是多話的人，坐在長凳上有一句沒一句地說著話。陽光的照耀下冰激凌融化得有點快，舔著快要滴到手上的冰激凌，愛知偷偷看著身邊的櫂。櫂君和冰激凌的組合感覺有點奇妙，不過果然還是兩個男生和遊樂場的組合更奇怪吧……<br/>
愛知搖搖頭，想要揮去腦裡各種奇怪的煩惱，畢竟今天他要做的事只是和櫂一起玩一天……作為最後的紀念。</p><p> </p><p>“要去坐摩天輪嗎？”<br/>
“欸……？”<br/>
“因為你一直看著摩天輪，而且今天就差那個沒有玩過了吧。”<br/>
想起今天快要結束，愛知不禁有點黯然，但很快向著櫂露出一個笑容。<br/>
“嗯，我們去排隊吧。”</p><p> </p><p>等到他們登上摩天輪時，已經經過了將近半小時了。<br/>
似乎是為了體貼愛知的疲倦，不再說話的櫂轉過頭去眺望窗外的景色。夕陽不知不覺已經落入地平線，天空逐漸被染上濃重的藍色，宣告一天的結束即將來臨。<br/>
愛知看著櫂的側臉，就像他以前看過無數次一樣。胸口沉重得有點苦悶，有些藏在心裡很久的話快要脫口而出。<br/>
這應該是他最後一次和櫂見面了吧。<br/>
明天他將要前往那個為自己準備的宮殿，將自身和鏈環傀儡的種子一起封印。</p><p>記憶終究會模糊。<br/>
假如關於我的記憶最終會消失，我的存在也可以抹掉的話，只有我擁有和你一起的回憶又有什麼意義呢。<br/>
要是有一天自己從這個世界上消失，不留任何痕跡，你會察覺到嗎，櫂君？<br/>
不，我希望你永遠不要發現。<br/>
唯獨你千萬不要發現。<br/>
但是在最後，請原諒我小小的貪心。</p><p> </p><p>“像今天這樣，偶爾出來玩一次也不錯。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“……愛知，你果然還是累了吧，玩了一天……”<br/>
“……櫂君！”<br/>
“愛知？”<br/>
“櫂君，我”<br/>
愛知低著頭握緊了拳頭，拼上了一生的勇氣。</p><p>“我喜歡你。”<br/>
眼前的人眼神驀然亮了起來，隨即露出一個“果然還是鬥不過你啊”的無奈的表情。<br/>
“沒想到這句話居然被你先說了。”<br/>
深藍的天幕背景中，愛知一下子忘了呼吸，愣愣地抬頭看著對方從未有過的柔和表情。<br/>
“我喜歡你，愛知。”<br/>
摩天輪即將升上最頂端時，櫂握緊了愛知的手。<br/>
今夜星辰璀璨，世界似乎從未有過這麼明亮。五年前他從櫂手中接過那張狂風劍刃時也是一樣，黑白的世界好像一瞬間染上了顏色。</p><p> </p><p>“……這不是傷心的眼淚吧。”<br/>
不知什麼時候流下淚水的愛知哽咽得無法回答他的這個問題，只能拼命地搖頭，突如其來的幸福給他的心臟帶來太大的負荷。櫂用另一隻手擦去愛知臉上滑落的淚水，溫暖的手指摩挲著臉部的輪廓，感受到對方略帶笨拙的溫柔，愛知的眼淚更止不住了。最後櫂決定把他抱進自己懷裡，撫摸著他柔軟的頭髮，在他的額頭上留下一個安撫的吻。<br/>
“我終於發現了，我其實是幸福的。這是我回到後江市以後第一次有這樣的想法，而讓我產生這種想法的，是你，愛知。”<br/>
因為有你在，愛知。幸好有你在。<br/>
耳邊的聲音和懷抱的溫度一下無限地放大。<br/>
世界的危機，即將來臨的離別，一切似乎瞬間變得那麼遙遠。</p><p>終於止住淚水的愛知抬起頭。<br/>
“櫂君，我好高興……”<br/>
他胸中盤旋已久的各種各樣的痛苦糾纏和思念，千言萬語最終匯成了短短一句話。<br/>
櫂那見慣了多少次的線條硬朗的輪廓，在漸暗的夜空中竟變得柔和了許多。<br/>
這一定是個極大的奇跡。感受到唇上的溫度時他迷迷糊糊地這麼想。他甚至不敢去接受這個奇跡，不敢想象一旦失去了自己會怎樣，但這時他能做的唯一一件事，就是抱緊面前寬闊的胸膛，環繞著他的體溫和心跳聲讓人無比安心。<br/>
只有胸中鏈環傀儡的種子傳來的刺痛提醒著他回到現實。</p><p> </p><p>入夜後的空氣變得有點冰涼。從摩天輪下來以後一直緊握著的手直到離別的時候才終於分開，簡單的幾句交談後，兩人互相道別就向著相反方向走去。走到一半又轉過身去，愛知依依不捨地看著櫂離開的身影，忍不住喊了一聲。<br/>
“櫂君！”<br/>
聽見愛知呼喚的櫂轉過身來，表情有點驚訝又似乎有點高興。<br/>
愛知看著遠處櫂的身影，。夜風吹在他發燙的臉上越顯冰冷，連聲音都有點顫抖。<br/>
“謝謝你。今天，玩得真的很開心。”</p><p> </p><p>所有的記憶都是真實的。最初的勇氣。漫長的等待。重逢的喜悅。無盡的戰鬥。海浪與星光。勝利與敗北。親吻的溫度……狂風劍刃。<br/>
假如這些最後只有我一個人記得，那也沒關係。所有的一切都是真實存在過的。所以也再沒有遺憾了。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，愛知，明天卡片首都見。”<br/>
“嗯，再見。”<br/>
他擠出今天最後一個笑臉，對永遠不會到來的明天許下了承諾。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>